Sailormoon:serena life
by Love-Nikki
Summary: sailormoon


_**"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTA MY **_

_**R...", Serena trailed off, eyes wide as she noticed a small form **_

_**hiding behind her door. "Hi Serena, I see you haven't changed a bit, **_

_**still hyperventilating, as usual." The pink-haired girl sighed as her **_

_**eyes met with her would-be mother.**_

_**At eighteen, Serena still lived with her parents and brother, **_

_**working as a residential care attendant at the local nursing home. **_

_**Her friends, fiancee and family had faced more than their share of **_

_**excitement over the last four years since she became Sailor Moon. **_

_**After Galaxia was defeated, it seemed that all was calm and peace **_

_**returned to Tokyo. The city was rebuilding and the scouts were taking **_

_**the first steps to following their dreams. It was a bit of a shock **_

_**then to Serena seeing Rini behind her bedroom door and the room a **_

_**mess after she returned from a long day at work. Rini returning to **_

_**the past could only mean that something was wrong. The last time Rini **_

_**left was indeed to be her 'last time' since she was now a true sailor **_

_**soldier and her training was complete.**_

_**Rini was getting a little annoyed with the blank look on Serena's **_

_**face as she stood there staring a hole into the wall, still in shock. **_

_**The pink-haired girl waved her hand in front of the older girl's face **_

_**with no reaction. Finally after a few minutes Serena blinked, then **_

_**blinked again. "I'll show you hyperventilating! You little spore! **_

_**What did you do to my room?! Do you think it's okay for you to just **_

_**pop outa the sky whenever you want leaving a disaster zone behind **_

_**you?" Serena seethed behind gritted teeth her had raised about to **_

_**strike Rini across the face. Rini looked at her in terror then closed **_

_**her eyes waiting for the impact...which was then replaced bit a **_

_**great bearhug and a sobbing Serena. "I never thought I'd see you **_

_**again," Serena choked between sobs. " I missed you so much!". Rini **_

_**smiled and hugged her back, tears now trickling down her porcelain **_

_**cheeks. "I missed you too Serena."**_

_**After a long session of crying and hugging, Serena sat Rini on her **_

_**bed next to her. Both of their faces swollen and wet they both **_

_**giggled a little as they looked at one another. Serena's face then **_

_**went serious, remembering there has to be a reason for her being **_

_**there. "What are you doing here Rini, your training's done, you're **_

_**supposed to be with your mom and dad now", Serena said softly, **_

_**surprised at how maternal she sounded."What I can't come back cuz I **_

_**missed you guys?" Rini whined. Serena knew better than this. She may **_

_**have been a naive crybaby when Rini left (well maybe she still is) **_

_**but she was wise enough to see that behind the pink hair and innocent **_

_**expression staring back at her that there was something very wrong **_

_**for Rini to have been allowed to use the time key again. Serena's **_

_**expression turned stern towards the girl, "Come on, spill. I know **_

_**Pluto and your parents in the future don't just let you pop in and **_

_**out of timespace to visit. There has to be an important reason for **_

_**you to be here Rini, now tell me what happened in the future".**_

_**Rini skwirmed a bit on the bed staring at the floor. "Okay, I didn't **_

_**exactly have permission to come here. I kind of 'borrowed' one of **_

_**Pluto's keys--but I swear, I think something's changed in the **_

_**future--specifically with you and Darien." Serena gazed at the **_

_**picture of her, Darien and Rini on her desk, then looked at Rini **_

_**again who had new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so **_

_**sorry Serena, I know I disobeyed mom and dad but I couldn't just sit **_

_**back and pretend not to notice". Serena was concerned.There was peace **_

_**now and would be until Rini's time with the dark moon family (well **_

_**except for the whole ecological disaster thing in which the world is **_

_**frozen over and Crystal Tokyo is formed) as far as she knew. So what **_

_**in the world could have happened between then and now that would **_

_**change the future? "Notice what?" Serena asked. Rini looked up and **_

_**caught Serena's eyes. "I can't give you details, because Pluto said **_

_**all time would change even worse than it has, but you have to know **_

_**that in the future our family is well, different. I can't say anymore **_

_**but just want you to think about the choices you make, that's all." **_

_**Well that explains it all--NOT. Serena didn't have the time to even **_

_**try to understand what her future daughter meant before Rini kissed **_

_**her on the cheek and ran out. She followed her outside, but it was **_

_**too late. A pick cloud hovered above he driveway with Rini levitating **_

_**towards it. "What do you mean our family is different?!" Serena **_

_**yelled up to the small girl. "Good-bye Mamma, just remember what I **_

_**said!" And with a poof Rini was gone and a stunned-looking Serena **_

_**stood in the driveway looking at the sky.**_

_**"Maybe there's a new enemy", Lita suggested. It had been about two **_

_**hours since the incident with Rini. Serena stared at the sacred fire **_

_**watching the flame licking the wood. "No, I don't think so, it **_

_**sounded like I made some sort of change, like I made a different **_

_**choice than I should have", she said just barely loud enough to be **_

_**heard, eyes not leaving the fire. Darien put his arm around her and **_

_**looked upon her sad face. "Don't worry meatball-head I'm sure she's **_

_**just over-reacting, if it were true she wouldn't have had to 'borrow' **_

_**the key from Pluto, right? I'm sure Pluto would have let her come **_

_**here if it was important. She is still a child. Maybe she just doen't **_

_**like the changes going on in her life. I mean after all, we only know **_

_**a part of our future Serena." Serena sighed, still staring at the **_

_**flames snuggling into Darien's elbow. "Or maybe", Mina said grinning **_

_**"she doesn't like the idea of not being the only princess anymore". **_

_**She tapped Darien's shoulder as his face turned beat read and the **_

_**rest of the scouts sweat-dropped and almost fell on the floor. Serena **_

_**just sat there staring at the fire, lost in thought.**_

_**1 Hour Later in another part of Tokyo...**_

_**Three men walked into their old appartment. One of the men flicked **_

_**the light switch on and off and on again. "Guess we need new bulbs", **_

_**he stated finding his way through the dark appartment and plunking **_

_**himself down on the couch. The other man followed, let a breath out **_

_**he didn't know he was holding and started walking into one of the **_

_**bedrooms. "It's too late to go buy any now, we'll have to make due **_

_**until morning", and with that shut the bedroom door. The taller of **_

_**the three had a stack of boxes filled with books in his arms and, not **_

_**seeing an obstacle placed infront of the door, tripped over it with a **_

_**loud thud and a scream of profanity. Books now spilled over the **_

_**darkened floor, the man got up and stomped towards the closed bedroom **_

_**door. Yelling into it saying, "Damn it Seiya! Take your crap into **_

_**your room with you!".**_


End file.
